User talk:Marco0009
Hey Marco. I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in "adopting" the Lost Odyssey Wiki by becoming the lead admin (bureaucrat). You've already proven yourself worthy by the many contributions/edits you've made, and since you set up tables on some pages, I assume you have previous wiki experience. So, if you're interested (or not), or have any questions about it, leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 03:06, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Being a wiki expert isn't necessary for being a good wiki admin, so no worries about that. Basically the only main difference in being an admin (in your case, lead admin (bureaucrat)) is that you'll have access to delete pages and block users (vandals). The bureaucrat also has the power to give admin powers (sysop) to other deserving users. So for example, if you wanted to make Thassodar an admin, you could change his user status to sysop. As always, I, and the rest of the Gaming Team, will be available to help with anything at anytime. Personally, I'll still be closely watching this wiki for a while longer (a week or 2 or 3), but even after I stop dropping by every day, I'll still be available. I'm only a talk page message away if you need me. If this sounds like something you'd want to do (being bureaucrat/lead admin), just let me know and I'll make it happen. Either way, keep up the good work. You are definitely an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 02:52, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome! I'm glad you decided to accept the offer. The LO Wiki is definitely better off (especially in the long run) with you being a bureaucrat. I just made the change. Once it goes into effect (it may take a few hours or even a day), you will see 2 new tabs next to History. They are Protect and Delete. Here at Wikia, you will most likely never use the Protect feature (what it does is prevent a page from being edited by either anonymous users and/or non-admins, depending on what option you select). Wikia discourages the protecting of pages, unless in extreme cases on a certain page being regularly and frequently vandalized (like every day). On the other hand, you will use the Delete feature occasionally. For example, when someone creates a new page with nothing but spam/profanity/etc. To see your other admin powers go to (there's also a link on the sidebar, which you probably already know). At the bottom of the page, you will see a section called "Restricted special pages." Thanks again for accepting the lead admin position, and congrats! JoePlay (talk) 00:38, 25 February 2008 (UTC) New features coming to LO wiki Hey, I just wanted to bring your attention to the forum topic I just made about new social features coming soon to the wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:07, 22 February 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) : If you want to redo old articles, it's probably easiest to recreate them then copy that over the old article. Kirkburn (talk) 19:27, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Default skin Wikia is now rolling out a new set of skins called Monaco. Think of it as a new & improved version of Quartz. Anyway, we (the Wikia Gaming Team) is in the process of setting the default skin on the wikis we're working on to Monaco. Since this is a gaming wiki, I chose Gaming as the default Monaco skin, but since you're the new lead admin here, you can change it to a different Monaco skin if you want, or if people ask for a different default. To change it, just go to and click the Skin tab. At the bottom, you'll see Admin Options. JoePlay (talk) 18:34, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Other lead admin duties Now that I'm not checking up on the wiki as much as I was (moving on to other assignments), I wanted to tell you a couple other things to keep in mind as the lead admin, both of which I've been doing. The first is welcoming new users using Template:Welcome. As you can see, to use this template, simply add to his/her talk page, even anonymous (unregistered) users. The second thing is checking and putting pages in appropriate categories. As always, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. JoePlay (talk) 21:12, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Accessories Section of LO Wiki Hello Marco, I had a quick question regarding the accessories section of this (LO) Wiki. Right now it is ordered differently than the In-Game filter. Would it be acceptable to re-order this section based on that Filter? It seems it would be more straight forward as to what accessories belong where. Dust X 01:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC)Dust X Google optimization Just a heads up... the reason I'm making all those new pages that redirect to another page is for search engine optimization. For example, I created a page named Recipes (a word that someone playing the game might search for) and redirected it to Rings. Also, I made pages with names of misspelled/typo-ed versions of Lost Odyssey and redirected them to the main page. So anyway.. I didn't want you to get confused or think that I had lost my mind. =) If you can think of other words that a LO player might search for, either message me with a list, or feel free to create pages for those words and have them redirect to the appropriate existing page. JoePlay (talk) 23:02, 13 March 2008 (UTC)